ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Legend War
Warrior Legend War is a new enormous crossover. Plot All heroes and villains that didn't speak were fighting in the war. 'Opening' Ultimate Fusion Warrior teleports countless villains from other series. Booton and Mechatron: What did you bring us to do here? Ultimate Fusion Warrior: I brought you all here to help me plan a full scale invasion on every existing hero. That is why I revived a few of the villains here. Lord Zedd: How do you plan to do that invasion? Ultimate Fusion Warrior: You will fight the heroes on the ground while I lead the spaceships into destroying the Earth. It turns out Azmuth overheard the conversation Exto-Kngiht: What have we got here? (catches Azmuth and puts him in a bird cage) I always wanted a birdy. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Azmuth, so nice of you to drop by. Azmuth sends a distress call to the heroes which teleports them to the battlefield Demonstar: How are we going to capture all the heroes. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: We won't need to capture them, after Azmuth sent that distress signal, they'll come to us. Azeroth: THEY'RE HERE. Azmuth: I teleported them here. Star-Knight: No problem, that way we can end things pretty quick. Negrox: Time to get revenge. 'The War' When he teleported into the crosstime. Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, evolution of Fiamme and Future Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE (Unlatibility): The of the future! Caliston: Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, evolution of Fiamme is get it! Fred: Why are we here and where'd those heroes come from. Caliston: I think Azmuth teleported us here. Willie: Couldn't he just tell us why he teleported us here. Jenevile: Where is he by the way? Meanwhile.... Shade: Where are we again? I remember fighting Scavenger Arcina: Another GREAT Crossover! Hooray? Upto: Where's Azmuth? Nemesis: Probably attacked? The villains attacked the heroes Fred: I can handle this (transforms) Gasket! Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, evolution of Fiamme (Unlatibility): (hold the Fire of Blade at Fred and blocks it) Blaze: I've never seen so many aliens in my life. Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, evolution of Fiamme (Unlatibility): I do can turn into any elemental avatar his change form! Balto: You just did. Freeza: Are those guys behind us the villains. Blaze: Let's ask them. Exo-Tom: I'm going to pulverize you all. Spopovich: Where are we? Gohenks: Hey, is that dad? (points to Fred) Fred: What do you want, kid? Spopovich: It's us. We're your sons. Fred: I HAVE KIDS!!!! Willie: Hate to break up your conversation but we're being attacked by the villains. Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, evolution of Fiamme (Unlatibility): It hate was stop them! When he change form. Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, change form of Celeritas (Unlatibility): Celeritas, the elemental of light. Fred: CELERITAS! Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, change form of Celeritas (Unlatibility): Exactly or not! Fred: Let's do this (transforms) Rockhard!!! (pummels Azeroth) Demonstar: Back away from him!! (shoots a sonic scream at Rockhard) Fred (as Rockhard): They're too many!!! Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, change form of Celeritas (Unlatibility): (he uses manipulate light at the scream) Omniaxur: We can't surrender.The fate of the whole universe depends on it. Jaden: They're too strong!! (faints from injuries) Bobby: JADEN!!! Jordan: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', NOBODY BEATS UP JADEN EXCEPT ME!!!! (jumps on a robot a rips his head off) Dustin: (Absorbs a forever knight's armor) Nice armor.(punches forever knight) Conner freezes Necropolix but Necropolix breaks out and pokes Conner's eyes. Conner: MY EYES!!! Rex: (rubs his butt on Bazilizk) Hahahahahaha!!! Evan: The war is happening too soon. I think we should wait a while. Ristego: You wanna wait for this? (rolls at Evan and knocks him off a cliff) Evan: Helllppppp!!!!!! Finn: I'll save you! (transforms into Goop, then stretches and catches Evan, and puts him back on a cliff) Ultimate Carly: (flies to a cliff and stretches her Goop arm to Finn, and the arm and Finn become one) Finn: Help! When he shotted and cuted by his a evolution of Celeritas. Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, change form of Celeritas (Unlatibility): Do you have any idea how worried your father and I have been? He's been sending knights out for weeks trying to find you! Finn: Or worried or not! We change form is ability. Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, change form of Voidstar (Unlatibility): You have get it now, you are Finn did! Carly: (regenerates, this time sticking Evan in his arm, too) I don't think so. Evan: Not the best idea, was it? Finder: No! (starts flying towards arm) Spopovich: You know who'd be perfect for this (transforms) Reptalien!!! (jumps on 5 of Bozo's robots) It's just too easy!!! Gohenks: Evildoers beware!!! Gohenks has arrived! (transforms) Ripclaws! I'm gonna rip you to pieces! (releases a sonic scream on Rings) Rings: It'll take more than that to take me out. (throws rings at Ripclaws) Gohenks (as Ripclaws): Oww!! (becomes unconscious) Toady: CANNONBALL!! (jumps on Mephos) Mephos: Let me go!! Toady: Never in a million years. Star-Knight: (to Specurs) Shoo foul creature, back to the pit from which you came. Specurs: RUN AWAY!!!! When he after towards away. Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, change form of Voidstar (Unlatibility): Not yet! (uses his manipulate void at the away) Star-Knight: DIE!!! (impales Specurs) Fred: SPECURS!!! (transforms) Draco!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! (pummels Star-Knight) Star-Knight: Is that the best you can do because I didn't feel a thing. I'm going to kill you, mhahahahahahahahaha!!!! Fred: I'm not going to hell, I'm taking you with me!!! All the Kurt 10 villian shot beams at Kurt and his friends Kurt: ARG!! (transforms into NRGrade and shot beams back at the villians, knocking all of them except Prime Kevin out) Only one left. Eight-eight: I got it. (shoots missles at Prime Kevin) Got him! Prime Kevin: I'm getting out of here! Lord Zedd blasts a solar beam at Star-Knight and Fred but Abduzon blows Fred away and the beam killed Star-Knight Ecto-Knight: You can't kill Fred, he's like a cocroach. Lord Zedd: Even cockroaches die. Shade: I hate crossovers. Wrath and Envy used their powers and pins him down on the wall. Wrath: Die you scum. Envy: Obviously, I am very very jealous of your hair. Greed: Vhy Von't Ve Kvill Them? Pride: Good idea, Greed. I should have thought of that earlier. After all I am the leader. Shade: (stares at them) You guys are so irritating. Calliste: (blasts them with mana, they fly across the room) Can't we just call it a day and get out of this mess? Peixes: Where the heck are we? So many aliens fighting? Cibus: This must be another huge crossover. Ledus: Not again. Decibel: People shouls understand, THIS IS A COMEDY SHOW FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! Sartan: I like wars! Ledus: We'll probably stay stuck here until we finish the fight. Well who are we fighting? Melvin: ME! Retrecir: We're fighting that evil hypnotic duck? Melvin: YES (hypnotises Retrecir, Decibel, Sartan, and Sakana) Peixes: Oh crab. Decibel: KILL CIBUS, KILL CIBUS, KILL CIBUS!!! Cibus: I CAN'T HURT MY FRIENDS! Nengyuan: But I can! (shoots energy beams at them) Peixes: Hey! Don't you have your own villain to fight? Nengyuan: Yeah but... I fight him all the time. Peixes: Oh I get it. Meanwhile the characters of Omni-knights appeared. Sir Cador: Where are we? Paradox: Azmuth sent me a signal from the future. Sir Esclabor: Bashing time. Paul: Wow, so many weird monsters. Giant crabs, centaurs, four armed blue monkeys- what's going on here?!? Sir Cador: Says the guy that can turn into a giant lizard. Paul; Let's fight (transforms into Icescream) (freezes Trocconeuse) Jake : Hey, don't forget about me! I wanna beat em' up, too! *transforms into Freeze*'' Freeze''! *freezes and slices monsters* Jared : *makes a bazooka* Boom! *shoots couple of villains* Samantha: Dudes, focus! *absorbs rock* Time to smash! Fred: Dude, watch out! (transforms into Icepick) (saves Jake) He change form. Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, change form of Kyanos (Unlatibility): It's cold. Jake as Freeze: Thanks, dude! Fred as Icepick: Don't mention it. Jenevile:(to Kristen) Hey, are you AML F7-001? Willie: Fight now, questions later. Jon: Have you guys any idea who's behind all this? Willie: As the matter of fact, no, wait. It's shapeshifting can Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis turns to change form, it's created by the Ben as Goop. Sam: Woah! What is the heck going on? (Barely misses a laser attack) Ren: I don't... but I'M REALLY LIKING IT! (Slams the Awesomatrix and turns into Swampfire) Swampfire (Ren 10): Sweet... let's fire it up! (Shoots fire everywhere) (Dr. Frogkisser wakes up) Dr. Frogkisser: What the... where am I? (Looks around and sees Nelson I-III) Nelson, Nelson II... AND NELSON III!!! I can't believe it... (Stands on Nelson III's back) NOW LET'S GO DESTROY PEOPLE! Fred: Not while I'm around (transforms) FrostDragon! (freezes Dr. Frogkisser and Nelson lll) (Nelson and Nelson II stomp on FrostDragon repeatily) Swampfire (Ren 10): OK! Which supervillain wants to get blisters? (Gets shot in the arm and the arm falls off) WHO DID THAT? (Mr. Pink flies above in the air) Mr. Pink: Hey, Ren, how about me? Swampfire (Ren 10): MR. PINK! Oh, it's on. (Fires at Mr. Pink's rocket) Mr. Pink: (Misses the fire blast) Oh, it's on! Verna: Wow! This is hectic... we got to fight, too. Uncle Will: Well... (Gets out three giant space lasers) Let's have some fun, then. Verna and Sam: SWEET! (Both grabs a space laser) (Uncle Will, Verna, and Sam all run off) (Lyn, Liam, and Kristen as Whitewash dive behind some cover) Liam: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? Lyn: YOU THINK I KNOW? Whitewash: (whimpers) Lyn: (to Kristen) Don't just sit there, go kick some butt! (pushes her out) Whitewash: (sees FrostDragon getting pummled by Nelson and Nelson II) I'm coming! (She runs over and punches Nelson II in the eye. Nelson grabs her with his tongue and throws her across the room right into Draco, knocking him pretty good in the snout. Doesn't take him down, but certainly ticks him off. He starts chasing her around through the mob.) Verna: (Sees the whole Nelson thing before her eyes) Did you see what just happened? Sam: Nope... (Dr. Frogkisser breaks out of the ice) Dr. Frogkisser: OK! WHO JUST DID THAT? (Sees Sam, Verna, and Uncle Will will large space lasers) YOU THREE Uncle Will: Oh no. (Nelson III breaks out of the ice and is about to jump on Sam, Verna, and Will) (Swampfire (Ren 10) was about to beat the stuffing out of Mr. Pink) Swampfire (Ren 10): Time to say "bye, bye", Mr. Pink (Swampfire (Ren 10) de-transforms into Ren) Ren: GOD DANGIT! Mr. Pink: (Gets back up) Bye, bye. (Gets tons of lasers out at Ren) Ren: Son of a fudgenut (Runs away) Salts and Qualsir appear. Salts:NO! I WAS SO CLOSE! Where are we now? Qualsir: Probably some crossover again. Salts: AAARRRGGGHHH!!!! Not another. I hope it's not like that stupid music one. I hated that one. Ben (BTO): That's just because you were making a total fool of yourself. Kevin (BTO): Yeah, you look hilarious in a tutu. Salts: AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! Salts and Qualsir charge BTO Ben and Co. Ben (BTO): *transform* PARADOXICLEAN! *shoots oxiclean at Salts and Qulasir, sending them flying* In your face! Shade: Conteram! (the ceiling falls down on Wrath and Greed) So, what dayya say for ya self? Wrath: Actually, it's you who is going down! Greed! (Greed creates a hole in Azmuth's lab) Shade: Gashangel! Nemesis! Help me out! Nemesis: (stares into Envy's eyes, Envy breaks down and cries on the floor) That would do. Shade: (tries to bound them) That might do you for good? Can we call it a day and go? Pride: Vhat vis a vinteresting plan! (Pride pushes both Nemesis and Shade to the floor) Fred: I'm gonna look for Azmuth. (transforms) Airdactyl! He change form. Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, change form of Khazri (Unlatibility): Reform the air. Inbenton: You're not going anywhere! (jumps on Airdactyl's back) Fred as Airdactyl: Get off me, freak! Jenevile shoots a mana blast at Inbenton and he falls to the ground Fred as Airdactyl: (goes into a huge spaceship) This has got to be the place. (reverts back to normal) Spopovich: What're you doing here? Fred: (startled) AHHH!! If you want to stay with me, you'll keep it quiet. Spopovich: Fine by me. Necropolix grabs Fred and Spopovich and takes to the Ultimate Fusion Warrior Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Well, well, what do we have here. Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, change form of Khazri (Unlatibility): (he landed with Future Trunks) It's suck he got from with him. Fred: Where's Azmuth. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: So you've come looking for Azmuth. If you want him you're going to have to go therough me. Fred: No problem. (transforms) Gorillaphant! (charges at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Spopovich: Bring it on, freak. (transforms) Waterspout! (shoots water at Ultimate Fusion Warrior's face) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: That didn't even hurt. Blaze: Let's see if you feel this! (shoots fireballs at him) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: WEAKLINGS!!! (freezes Blaze and Spopovich) He change back to them. Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, evolution of Fiamme (Unlatibility): (hold the Fire of Blade at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) When summons Fiamme and shot fires at Ultimate Fusion Warrior, no effect. He landed again. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): I am that leader of the Lords of Other! Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, evolution of Fiamme (Unlatibility): Turn-in Perodua Alza, it's back! Fred as Gorillaphant: This is gonna be harder than I thought. Jaden, Jordan, and Bobby arrive to help Fred Jaden: I don't know about you but I think it's about time we showed him what we've got. Jordan: LET'S DO THIS THING!!! Jaden, Jordan, and Bobby do the Fusion Dance and turn into Beorden. Beorden: I'm armed and ready. (grabs Ultimate Fusion Warrior's tentacles and ties them together) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: IRRITATING PEST!! (releases a sonic howl) Beorden: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' ULTIMATE FUSION WARRIOR, I'M GONNA GO RIGHT DOWN YOU'RE THROAT AND KNIT YOUR INTESTINS INTO A SWEATER!!! He stop from the something. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): You have been some to get... get... getaway. Turn-in Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): I'm miss up, the Good turn-in version of Ester. Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, evolution of Fiamme (Unlatibility): Turn-in Perodua Viva, it's back again! Fred: Get a hold of your self man. Spopovich: Take this! (uses his created technique and blasts it at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Turn-in Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (he change form into Cannonbolt) Cannonbolt! (Back in Ohio) Splix: Man there is nothing on TV today! Keith: Why don't you go bowling with me, and my bowling team? Splix: Bowling is stupid. Keith: Fine don't go bowling with us. (Keith leaves the apartment) (On his way to the Bowling Alley he is greeted by a man) Man: Come with me or die. (Ren is running away from Mr. Pink) Ren: COME ON! PIECE OF JUNK WATCH! TURN GREEN! (The Awesomatrix turns green) Sweet! (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Grey Matter) Grey Matter (Ren 10): Oh come on! Mr. Pink: What the? Where are you? (Looks for Ren) Grey Matter (Ren 10): Wait! Maybe, this isn't such a bad thing. (Mr. Pink goes on the ground) Mr. Pink: Where the fudge are you, Ren? (Grey Matter gets on Mr. Pink's jetpack) Wgat the... Grey Matter: Hmm... I wonder what this those? (Punches and breaks Mr. Pink's jetpack) (Mr. Pink's jetpack malfunctions and sends Mr. Pink high into space, while Grey Matter jumps up time) Grey Matter: Sweet! Squidface: Hello, Ren! (Looks down on Grey Matter and prepares to stomp on him) Grey Matter: Aw, fudge! (The Man grabs Keith and they are transported to where Grey Matter (Ren 10) is) (Keith rolls away, accidentally grabs Grey Matter (Ren 10), and runs over Squidface) (Back at Splix's Apartment) Splix: Man I'm hungry.Keith make me a Pizza! Right he's not here. (Splix leaves the Apartment) (Squidface is flattened) Man: I'll re-inflate you. Squidface(Re-inflated): Thanks, but I got to go. I have to kill my arch-nemesis, Ren! Man: Well, I'm an evil villain named Rye intent on killing my three arch nemeses! Squidface: Really... well, this looks like the start of a beautiful alliance. Rye: Ok, fine we will team up to kill them! Squidface: Who are you? Grey Matter (Ren 10): What the? (Looks at Keith) Who are you? Keith: Oh um, I'm a guy from a different place or dimension. Grey Matter: Oh you mean like a VILLAIN! (Grey Matter starts kicking Keith) Keith: You know I didn't have to save your life. (Back with Splix) Splix: Man this triple-decker baloney and bacon pizza is going to be awesome! (Necropolix steals his pizza, and almost gets away) Splix: Oh no you don't! (Splix hits the Technomatrix and goes Stick Head) The villains of Evan Billion and Finn 10: Fusion are teaming up against Kevin, Rocket, Sharpoint, Tom, and Billy. Jetter: Face floods! (shoots water everywhere) Burning Aqua: (controls the water and makes a whirlpool) Kevin: Help! I'm getting sucked in! (falls into whirlpool) Billy: You can't have a whirlpool on the ground. Kevin fell through the hole. Billy: Apparently, you can. (mutates and starts helping Kevin) Elsewhere........ Evan: I'm still stuck! Finder: Working on it! Finder was shooting a laser at Carly's Goop arm. Then, it cut. Evan: Let's get it on! Evan made a tractor, then started driving over villains. Then, Finn turned into Brainstorm and put the Finn 10: Fusion and Evan Billion villains in a large forcefield. Momp was shooting a laser to try to break out. (Grey Matter (Ren 10) was sitting with Keith when he de-transformed back into Ren) Ren: Thanks for the help, Keith, but I think I can handle this war (Starts to run off) (Keith chases him and catches up) Keith: Um no you can't, and are you from a different dimension? Ren: Another dimension? I guess so. Hey, you want to work together to beat up Squidface. Keith: Sure. (They shake hands and it cuts to Splix) Stick Head: I'm going to beat your butt! Necroplix: Try, but your little stick like body is too weak! Stick Head: Your right! (Splix goes Werewolf) Werewolf: How about now? Also I've got RABIES! (Back with the Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Blaze: Give up! You're outnumbered! Ultimate Fusion Warrior: That is true, but you are clearly outmatched. The Kings of the Heavens arrive Carnosor: From the looks of it, I'd say you're the bad guy, and you know what we do to bad guys. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: I'll send you back where you came from! (uses reality warping and the sends the Kings of the Heavens back to the Heavens) When turn back to roll onto normal. Turn-in Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): He's sound like good. Turn-in Perodua Myvi Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): It's like of the away, the Good turn-in version of Princess Looma. Turn-in Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Turn-in Perodua Myvi, is now back! Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (teams up with Turn-in Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid and Turn-in Perodua Myvi Plug-in Hybrid) He's like sound! Jenevile: Need a little help? (traps Ultimate Fusion Warrior in a mana sphere) Fred: Thanks (transforms) Boulder!! (goes Atomic) Atomic Boulder!! Now we're talking!! Ultimate Fusion Warrior: You still won't be able to stop me. Bellum: Now, this is the one we are looking for? THE ULTIMATE FUSION WARRIOR? Shade: I believe so. Bellum: Let's kick his butt! Jake: Oh, sweet! I always wanted to kick a giant-Fusion-Guy-Weirdo-Tentacles-Whatever guy! (transforms into Skyscraper) Skyscraper! (fights Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Hehehe! (zaps Skyscraper) Jake (back as a human): Oh snap... I broke the Primatrix... Again... Azmuth is going to kill me! Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): I doesn't his my herotic turn-in version of the Mirror Drakath. (shoots laser at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: That's it, Turn-in Plug-in Hybrid! (shot zaps at the Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid uses his shield and blocks him) Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): It's doesn't away. Turn-in Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (to that Turn-in Perodua Alza) Not.. not... not... his stop them! (change form to Echo Echo) Echo Echo! Fred: Not if he kills you first! Jake: Well, you are right... Jack: Stop talking, guys! We have a more important thing on our hands! (transforms into Echo Echo) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Hehehe... Foolish children (destroys all Echo Echo clones) Jack as Echo Echo: Glad I keep a spare! (turns back into a human) Turn-in Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): That's back his got meta away. (change back to Ester) Fred: This battle will not be done with mercy. He's gonna bury us alive and dance on our graves! Omniaxur: Not if you try and stop him! Fred: Fine! (transforms) Scorch! (shoots a big fireball at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! (turns intangible and the fireball goes through him) Turn-in Perodua Myvi Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Stop, stop, stop, stop Fred this! Fred: It's did you want Turn-in Perodua Myvi! (Back to Squidface and Rye) Rye: I'm telling you were lost! Squidface: Just because we are in the middle of a desert does not mean we are lost! (Back to Splix Again) (Werewolf attacked Necroplix, but he absorbed the powers of Werewolf, and he was removed from the playlist) Splix: Well ya know what? Your due for an awesome smack down! Some other time though. (Splix runs away in fear) (Back at Ren/Keith) Ren: Hmm... Keith, I don't know where Squidface is? Keith: I think I see something (Ren and Keith see Verna, Sam, Uncle Will, and Kristen running away from Dr. Frogkisser and his three Nelsons) Dr. Frogkisser: DESTROY THEM, NELSONS! Ren: OK! Now, this is going to be fun! (Slams the Awesomatrix and turns into Big Chill) Dr. Frogkisser: Well... Ren... looks like we met again... (Big Chill freezes Dr. Frogkisser and the three Nelsons) Sam: Well, that was a little too easy! (Back to Fred) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Now you will witness the complete destruction of your planet! (using his Sonorosian abilities, he clones himself 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 times) Jordan faints Fred: We are doomed. Turn-in Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (to Turn-in Perodua Alza) RETREAT! (change form to Clockwork) Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Retreat! Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Capture all of them and take them to the prison on Primus. Ultimate Fusion Warrior clone 2001: Yes your most lugubriousness. Ultimate Fusion Warrior's clones capture all the heroes and take them to the prison on Primus (Splix trips over a dimension transporter gun, and is transported to Fred) Fred: Um who are you? Wait you have an Omnitrix also, and you're a Splixson! I thought they all died except for me and my friends! Splix: Oh you mean the Technomatrix, and um when was Hathor destroyed me and my friends escaped there about 2 months ago. Fred: So you must be from a different dimension where its not destroyed!Can I go, and see my family! Splix: They probably don't exist in my universe. Fred: Right, of course not. "Sigh" Ultimate Fusion Warrior: (talking to himself) With all my clones working for me, I'm going to capture the villains too. In the prison on Primus Fred: Azmuth, what are you doing here? Azmuth: Same as you. Willie: What are the villains doing here!!?? Lord Zedd: We don't need to explain ourselves to you. Booton: Ultimate Fusion Warrior betrayed us all. Caliston: We can see that. Kurt: Well all my villians either died or fled. Jaden: Looks that we failed at protecting the universe. Jordan: YOU HEAR ME WARDEN? I HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! ANYTHING I SAY CAN AND WILL BE HELD AGAINST ME IN A COURT OF LAW! AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO AN ATTORNEY TOO, PAL! AND IF I CAN'T AFFORD ONE, ONE MUST BE PROVIDED FOR MY BY THE COURT! He stop gaining the Clockwork was changed form, but Splix touched him at Fred. Turn-in Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (to Turn-in Perodua Alza) It's get that to here... (uses Anodite's spells) Ikado Techar Rechold Soltdra Vios Onta Revitoa! He many calls at Mirror Drakath into the prison. Kurt: DRAKATH! Mirror Drakath (Unlatibility): Wait! Let me... Turn-in Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (to Turn-in Perodua Alza) Oh, it's even Mirror Drakath. Mirror Drakath (Unlatibility): Oh, it's get here. (teleports away) Has was light by to Soul Vera. Turn-in Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Soul Vera? His the light and by the light. Soul Vera (Unlatibility): I'm trying! Turn-in Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Mmm... (to Turn-in Perodua Alza) Turn-in Perodua Alza, come with them. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (to Turn-in Perodua Viva) His by the light, it's Vera... Let me... Jenevile: Is he always that agressive? Bobby: Sometime...ok, all the time. Jon: We've got to put an end to this torture. Splix: I'll save us Fred, and others maybe. (Splix goes Double Sided) Double Sided: DOUBLE SIDED, ANGRY FACE! Yesh I have this face! Soul Vera (Unlatibility): By the light! It's got a soul form? Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (to Turn-in Perodua Viva) Soul form? (Double Sided blasts a hole in the wall big enough for a Splixson to fit in) (Splix reverts on his own) Splix: Okay Fred, let's go. Fred: We can't just leave them behind. Splix: They're your enemies, and Azmuth! Azmuth: I take that offensively young man. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (to Turn-in Perodua Viva) The secret that, by Azmuth. At the War Jake: Whew... Glad I was hiding... I mean.. Fighting.. The Great Fusion Warrior: You fool! (zaps Jake and takes him into another dimension) 'Unknown Dimension' Jake: Oh snap. Where am I? That Fusion guy is starting to get on my nerves! Hey... Look! Little puppies! Puppies: (Transforms into a giant monster) Jake: Oh snap... Oh snap.... (fights giant monster) Suddenly, Jake falls into another vortext. But he then transports to the Prison on Primus. 'Prison on Primus' Jake: Hey, guys. How you doin'? Fred: Ssshhh! We're trying to think of a plan! Jake: But... The hole is just there! Why cn't we go there? Splix: It isn't that easy, Jake. There are guards. Jake: Hm... Oh, I know! Hey, Azmuth, can you fix my Primatrix? Azmuth: Wow... You broke it again.... Jake: Well... Yeah.... After Azmuth was finish fixing Jake's Primatrix, Jake transformed into a Sonorsonian and turned into a clone and distracted the guards. Splix: Nice thinking, Jake! Fred: Let's go. (spots guards) More guards ahead. They get surrounded by 5 clones Fred: Mybe I can mess with their minds (transforms) Mindmesser! (hypnotizes them into thinking they're chickens) Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (to Turn-in Perodua Viva and Soul Vera) Chicken or not? When he turns to any SoulWeaver form. SoulWeaver Vera (Unlatibility): I am SoulWeaver! Fred: What!? SoulWeaver! Bobby: How are we going to get off Primus? Jenevile: I think I can teleport us back to Earth. Jenevile creates a portal to Earth Fred: Wait, let me blow up this plant before we go. That way, all the clones here will explode too. Caliston: Good work, Fred! I like your thinking. They steal a spaceship and Blaze destroys the planet with the Furymatrix's To'kustar powers Omniaxur: Next stop, Earth. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (to Turn-in Perodua Viva and SoulWeaver Vera) It was stop him, it's stop get you his gaining power back! 'The Journey To Earth' Splix:I'm so hungry! Fred: Get a sandwich out of the Mini-Fridge. Jake: Oops... Um... Sorry, their all out... Splix: We're doomed! Jake ate all the food! Jake: What? If you see my status, it says "Hungry" Splix, Jake and Fred battled each other and accidentally changed the course. Jake, Splix and Fred: Uh-oh... Fred tries to get them back on course but accidently set the ship to self destruct mode Splix: We're so dead. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (to Turn-in Perodua Viva and SoulWeaver Vera) It was so dead, it's during me? Turn-in Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (change form to Cannonbolt) Cannonbolt! (grabs 6 heroes, rolls out of the spaceship and crashes on Earth). Turn-in Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Oww! Out my head! Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (to Turn-in Perodua Viva) It's something... Bloobity bloo bloo blaa blee blee blaa, shree shrah. Caliston: How were you able to escape? Fred: We stole a spaceship. Zynon: I came up with a plan do defeat Ultimate Fusion Warrior. We're going to build a machine and drain his powers. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (to Turn-in Perodua Viva) No... he Celeritas was using Sword of Destiny. 'Back on Earth' 1 hour later... Jaden: I'll lure Ultimate Fusion Warrior to the machine. Jaden runs to Ultimate Fusion Warrior's hideout and lures him to the machine Ultimate Fusion Warrior: You won't get away from me this time! Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (jumps in the air and goes at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Now die! Summons Celeritas and manipulate light beam at Ultimate Fusion Warrior was down. Fred: Turn-in Perodua Alza, you fools! (transforms) Mountain Dust! (grabs Ultimate Fusion Warrior and traps him in the machine) Caliston: Let's end this. Caliston activates the machine and all of Ultimate Fusion Warrior's energy is drained Ren: (Seeing the whole thing go down) Woah... it looks like we're winning! Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): He's been stop them, it's got by the away. (puts up at Sword of Destiny) Sam: You going to help! Ren: Maybe later Tool: Oh wow. Oleo: Yeah. IggY: I like unicorns. And sheep. I also like Meap Fred: Tool, I was just wondering, since you're a Celestialsapien, that maybe you could revive Specurs. Tool: Seconded, motion carried.(revives Specurs) Specurs: I LIVE!!!! I can't tell you how great it is to be back in the living. Kurt: I'm going back to my dimension. But before I go(scans Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Divinematrix: DNA scaned and added to the codon stream Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (to Turn-in Perodua Viva and Kurt) It's done. He appears to Ben. Turn-in Ben (Unlatibility): Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid is been away. (transforms a new alien) Technoshock, a new Black and White Kyurem! (teleports everyone form his series back home) Fred: Thanks, Ben! Hey Spopovich, before you go (scans the Mechatrix and obtains Waterspout, Reptalien, Wackamole, andStarlight) Evan: Hey, wait! Finn: What? Evan: Let's trade stuff! Evan Billion and Finn 10: Fusion people traded gifts. Tom: Okay, now let's go home. (punches stuff) Infinis: I'll teleport everyone to his own timeline. (teleports everyone to his own timeline) Turn-in Technoshock (Unlatibility): Let's go, home. (teleports his Ben's Team his back into Battleoff) Jake: But... But... I didn't get to taste the burgers from the other's dimensions! *gets teleported* Jack: Wait! I want pizza from other dimentions! My dimention's pizza stinks! NOOO (Teleports) (Ren, Sam, Verna, and Will were back in their own timeline and in Ren's house) Ren: Woah! That was probably one of the awesomiest adventures I'll probably ever have... this week Sam: Yeah, that was pretty awesome Verna: Yeah, but I'm glad we're back... (Grabs a Y-Box controller) because there wasn't a single Y-Box in that war. Want to play, Ren Ren: You kidding (Grabs a Y-Box controller) Will: Well, since we've gone through such an intergalatic voyage WHO WANTS SOME MICROWAVABLE PIZZA Ren, Sam, and Verna: ME! Will: OK, then. (Goes in the kitchen) 'The End' Trivia *Technoshock makes his first appearance in Unlatibility in the crossover. *Fred obtains new aliens: Wackamole, Waterspout, Reptalien, Starlight. *Kurt scans a new alien: Fire Fusion *Turn-in Ben was unknown obtains a new aliens in Unlatibility. *This Crossover is Non-Canon to the Ben 10: Unlatibility Series and Splix 10 Series. Category:Crossover movies